C'est toi que je veux !
by IlianaBox
Summary: Ron et Hermione divorce, il a déjà une très bonne avocate et est prêt à se battre. Hermione n'a d'autre choix que de trouvé un avocat qui n'aura pas froid aux froid, un qui fera tout pour qu'elle l'emporte, un qui sera aussi vicieux qu'un serpent j'ai nommé Drago Malfoy ( Je m'esseye au Rating M, je vous promet rien :p)
1. Prologue

**Harry Potte** **r** :

Rien ne m'appartiens, personnage, lieu, nada ! Queen Rowling. Seul l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Prologue**

Au plus loin qu'Hermione se souvenait elle avait toujours aimé Ron. Ils étaient mariés depuis 4 ans et avait une jolie petite maison en banlieue moldu. Ils s'aimaient et se le disait chaque jour. Pourtant, depuis quelques mois les choses avaient changé. Des tensions étaient présente, ils se disputer, se crier dessus même. Se reprochant à l'autre tout en n'importe quoi. L'un avait trompé l'autre, les insultes, les cris, voilà ce qu'était leur quotidien. Puis un jour l'un demanda le divorce, ils se battait, se déchirer faisant de la peine à leurs proches. Alors que l'un avait un avocat l'autre en voulait un qui n'est pas froid aux yeux, un qui n'hésiterai pas, un qui se ferait un plaisir d'humilier l'autre, un qui le mettrait hors de lui rien qu'en étant présent, un qui serait joué de ces faiblesses, un qui aurait de la hargne, un que Harry n'approuverait pas, un qui serait aussi malin et vicieux qu'un serpent, un avec qui elle avait longtemps était l'ennemi, un qui pourrait joué toute les cartes en main. Un qui était très réputé et qui se nommé Drago Malfoy

* * *

Ce prologue est court, mais c'est un prologue c'est pourquoi j'y ai mis le premier chapitre à la suite :)


	2. Chapitre Un

**Harry Potte** **r** :

Rien ne m'appartiens, personnage, lieu, nada ! Queen Rowling. Seul l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Chapitre Un**

Ma claque était partie, trop vite et trop forte. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, il l'avait cherché. Il m'avait trompé et il osait me dire que j'étais une traînée tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Je savais depuis quelques temps qu'il me trompait avait l'employé de George, mais entre soupçonnait et savoir il y avait une différence. Lorsque j'ai demandé confirmation à George, je l'ai vu, lui aussi le soupçonnait, il se tortillait sur place mal à l'aise et me dit "je crois"

Ronald porte sa main à sa joue, le regard horrifié et haineux. Je le vois me dévisager puis il me dit

\- Tu lèves la main sur ton mari maintenant, toi, la pacifique Hermione. - **Il rit** \- Ne recommence plus jamais ça ou c'est moi qui vais te frapper **me dit-il d'un ton que je ne lui soupçonnais pas.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te féliciter d'avoir sauté l'autre sauterelle ! **Je crie, c'est plus fort que moi**

\- Faut bien vu que tu ne m'apporte pas autant de plaisir, **il cri**

\- Je ne t'apporte pas de plaisir, mais que fais-tu avec moi dans ce cas

\- Par pitié, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Appart moi, qui voudra de toi

Je hurle, il hurle. Il m'insulte, je l'insulte. Et c'est ainsi depuis déjà quelques mois. Ces derniers mois nous n'avons fait que de nous disputez, nos sorties en publics sont tendues, je vais de mon côté et lui du sien. Nous n'avons plus de tête à tête et c'est à peine s'il me touche et quand je m'approche il me dit être fatigué. J'avais des soupçons depuis deux mois alors que nos rapports n'étaient plus les mêmes depuis plus de 8 mois. Et hier, j'ai découvert le poteau rose. George m'a envoyé un hibou me confirmant mes doutes en disant qu'il était désolé et que s'il avait pu l'éviter cela il l'aurait fait. Il les a surveiller de près pour moi, pour sa belle-sœur, son amie. Adorable, mais j'aurais préféré me trompais.

Il part de chez nous en claquant la porte, sûrement se consoler dans les bras de Vérity . Je n'ai pas de mots, j'ose à peine prononcer un mot sinon je risquerai d'être vulgaire et la vulgarité n'est pas dans ma nature.

 **2 mois plus tard**  
 **POV Externe**

La situation entre Ron et Hermione n'avait pas évolué, il continuait de la trompait pendant que elle faisait comme si leur couple allait bien, elle avait même fait des efforts en s'achetant des lingeries coquines mais rien n'y faisait. Ron profitait de sa maîtresse comme d'Hermione. Et quand celle-ci le menacer de partir il lui disait qu'il allait se racheter, qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Elle accepta, espérant sincèrement retrouve son amour perdu. Mais Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, plus le temps passait plus ces sentiments pour lui disparaissait. Il malmenait ces sentiments, l'insulter de tous les noms possibles, la giflait de temps autres comme elle le faisait. Il l'a dégoûté et elle lui était plus supportable. C'était devenu oppressant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils se déchirer littéralement sous le regard peiné de Harry, Ginny et George, les seuls au courant de la situation.

Hermione avait préparé le dîner, comme chaque soir. Elle attendait patiemment son mari en espérant sur ce soir aucune dispute n'exploserait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adresser la parole.

 **20 heures**  
 **20h30**  
 **21heures**  
 **21 heures 30**  
 **22 heures**  
Elle mangea seule  
 **22 heures 30**  
 **23 heures**  
 **23 heures 30** , Ron arriva

\- Ça fait 3h30 que je t'attends, j'ai renoncé et mangé sans toi

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé non plus et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !

\- Bien sûr que si, je suis ta femme ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de t'épousé

\- La plus grosse erreur de ma vie" **cracha t'il en se mettant à table**

Le silence, voilà ce qu'il y avait pendant qu'il mangeait. Hermione de avait les larmes aux yeux, il l'a blessé constamment. Elle avait du mal à retenir ces larmes. Sa relation avec Ron n'avait cessé de rebondir jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent ensemble à la fin de la guerre, tout avait était parfait jusque-là tel un conte de fée. Puis tout à basculer, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment tout s'était assombri.

Hermione n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et elle l'avait  
prouvait plus d'une fois. Et ce n'est certainement pas Ronald qui allait la soumettre et la contrôler en la rabaissant continuellement. Leur histoire n'avait plus aucun sens, ils se faisaient du mal, ils étaient déjà bien ensevelis dans leurs ciment, inutile d'attendre qu'il sèche pour décider d'en sortir

\- Nous allons divorcer dans ce cas, ça ne sert a rien de continuer

Ron lâcha la fourchette qu'il avait entre les doigts.

\- Aucune réconciliation ne sera possible, oublie tout de suite

\- Hermione... **souffla t'il**

\- Bonne nuit Ronald, le canapé sera ton lit jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution

* * *

Chapitre un peu court, j'en suis navré. Et toute mes excuses pour mes fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de m'amélioré tant que je le peux et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de beta, aucuns ne m'a répondu, je commence à désespéré.


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Harry Potte** **r** :

Rien ne m'appartiens, personnage, lieu, nada ! Queen Rowling. Seul l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Chapitre Deux**

Le lendemain matin Ron suppliait Hermione sur sa décision de la veille. Il ne voulait pas en arrivé là, certes, ces derniers temps s'était tendu mais tout de même. Coucher avec Vérity n'aider en rien la situation mais c'était plus fort que lui, elle l'exciter tellement. Dès qu'il la voyait il lui sauter dessus sans demander son reste, la pénétrant avec férocité. C'était sauvage et passionnant mais il aimait ça, ils aimaient ça. Il était désolé pour Hermione mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il aimait tout chez elle. Il aimait ces lèvres, ces seins et surtout quand ceux-ci pointer, ces mains lorsqu'elle tenait fermement son membre et qu'elle le caressa. Oh oui qu'il aimait ça ! Et ne parlons pas de son vagin et son clitoris. Les plaisirs ardents qu'il prenait avec elle était intense, plus intense qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque-là. Il se sentait encore désolé pour Hermione, elle n'avait rien demandé appart d'être aimé et respecté. Car oui, il l'aimait. Ils avaient vu beaucoup de choses affreuses, surmonter bien des choses, pire les unes comme les autres. Durant toute leurs jeunesses, ils avaient surmonté bien des épreuves que peu pouvait comprendre et soupçonnait. Alors oui, il l'avait supplié tel un petit garçon face à sa maman pour une part de gâteau dérobé. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient endurer, ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi, ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer juste pour une histoire de coucherie, même si il réitérer l'acte, et ce, avec la même personne. Oui, il l'a trompé et depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert il ne s'en cacher pas, bien au contraire. Mais pour lui, ça paraissait normal.

Hermione n'était pas de cet avis. Elle avait trop subit, trop encaisser, trop supporter. Elle avait informé Ginny et Harry de leurs séparation, de leur divorce. Elle se trouvait d'ailleurs en compagnie de Ginny pour leurs pause déjeuner, dans un restaurant fraîchement ouvert il y a tout juste deux mois.

Elles venaient de passaient commande

\- J'arrive pas à croire que vous divorciez **s'exclamait Ginny**

\- Gin..

\- Non, non je sais. Mais c'est officiel ?

\- Evidement. On avait beaucoup de problèmes avant que je sache que...que..

\- Avant qu'il aille sauter l'autre saloppe ! Un écervelé, moi j'te le dit ! Je suis sûre que tout le Poudlard Express lui est passé entre les cuisses

\- Ginny ! **S'indignait Hermione**

Elle se calma

\- Herm, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, loin de là.

\- C'est gentil. J'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a pu...et après c'est moi la traînée, la pute et tout ce que tu veux. Ca fait mal Gin. On a traversé tant de choses, je l'aimais, je l'aime encore. J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie, mon meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?! Je suis complètement perdu

\- Je peux aisément comprendre, et je ne vais te cacher que l'annonce de votre divorce m'a déçu mais il ne faut pas que vous restiez ainsi. Si Harry m'avait fait ce que Ron t'a fait, je l'aurais littéralement frapper et jeter comme une merde plutôt que d'essayer... 

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien durant leurs déjeuner qui ne tarda pas à apparaître, puis Ginny comme Hermione retournèrent à leurs travails respectifs. Elles partirent le ventre plein de ce délicieux repas, le restaurant allait surement faire fureur.

Hermione retourna à son bureau, elle travaillait au département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magique pour aider à l'amélioration des conditions de vies des elfes de maison. Quand à Ginny, elle, elle avait entraînement étant donné qu'elle faisait partie d'une équipe de Quiditch, les Harpies de Holyhead.

Durant toute l'après-midi, Hermione n'était pas vraiment concentrer. Pourtant son poste lui plaisait réellement, elle l'adorait et savoir qu'elle pouvait aider de pauvre petite créature lui faisait se sentir bien. Mais pas aujourd'hui, non aujourd'hui elle ne cesser de se ressasser qu'elle s'était séparer de Ron. Ron qui l'avait insulté et trompé. Il fallait qu'elle troue un bon avocat, mais qui ? C'était tous des vautours ces-gens-là. Il fallait qu'elle en trouve un ou une de bien, d'honnête, un en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance.

C'est le pas traînant qu'elle rentra chez elle, Ron était là assis à table, un café entre les mains.

Lorsqu'il l'a vit il lui jeta un regard noir, qu'avait-elle fait ?

\- Vu que tu veux divorcer, j'ai pris des dispositions.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- J'ai pris une avocate, elle va me défendre bec et ongle, tu repartira sans rien et là tu ressentira la souffrance que tu m'as fait ressentir !

\- Je te demande pardon, Ron, c'est toi qui m'a humilié et trompé ouvertement alors tes leçons tu peux te les garder.

\- Peux importe, Maître Thompson me fera gagner ma part ainsi que la tienne -il se leva- voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue avec le feu, fallait pas demander le divorce mione, on était bien, on étaient heureux et toi t'as tout gâcher.

Et il l'a laissa là, estomaqué, étonné, et surtout sans voix. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? C'est lui qui l'avait trompé, lui qui l'avait insulter de tous les noms et c'est encore lui qui l'a humilié, rabaissé et fait souffrir. Et maintenant c'était elle qui avait briser leur couple, mais où allait le monde.

Emma Thompson était une avocate redoutable, elle se battait bec et ongles et remporter la majeure partie de ces affaires. Elle était dans la merde, il lui fallait un rival à la hauteur !

* * *

Chapitre un peu court, j'en suis navré. Et toute mes excuses pour mes fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de m'amélioré tant que je le peux et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de beta, aucuns ne m'a répondu, je commence à désespéré.


	4. Chapitre Trois

**Harry Potte** **r** :

Rien ne m'appartiens, personnage, lieu, nada ! Queen Rowling. Seul l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Chapitre Deux**

Hermione savait qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un avocat, mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à ça ces derniers jours. Elle avait pleuré, pleurer et pleurer. Comment Ronald, qui disait l'aimait, pouvait lui faire un chose pareil. Lui prendre tout ce qu'ils avaient, tous ce qu'ils avaient longtemps mis à construire, ensemble. Ils étaient mariés, tout était à leurs noms, à eux deux et non l'inverse. Comment pourrait-il la laisser sans rien ? comment ? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il agisse de la sorte, qu'il soit si cruel. Hermione n'aurait jamais osé le dépouiller ainsi, elle aurait fait la part des choses, elle se serait arranger à la miable avec lui, ce qui lui arranger. Elle aurait tout fait pour que lui comme elle soit satisfaite. A croire que ça ne lui avait pas suffi de la tromper et de la blesser, non il fallait en plus de ça lui prendre tous ces repaires.

Ron dormait trois nuits par semaines chez ses parents, et le reste du temps c'était Hermione qui allait dormir chez Ginny et Harry. Elle n'osait pas affronter le regard de la matriarche de la famille Weasley. Elle ne voulait pas voir de la déception et la colère dans son regard si réconfortant, si aimant et si bienveillant qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir, non elle ne voulait pas.

Ce matin-là, elle était chez ces deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ginny. Elle se sentait gêner de dormir ainsi chez eux, mais ils ne cesser de lui répéter qu'elle pouvait rester aussi longtemps que ce divorce prendrait.

Assise à la table, un bol de thé et des cookies au chocolat, elle regardait attendrit la complicité de ce jeune couple qu'elle affectionné tant.

\- Alors mione, tu vas prendre quel avocat, tu as une idée ? **Demanda Harry**

\- Aucune Harry, je ne veux pas blesser Ron tu sais

\- Oh arrête Hermione, il faut que tu te battre ! s'exclama Ginny. Il a beau être mon frère, et merlin sait à quel point je l'adore, mais c'est un idiot, un abruti ! il a choisi une des meilleures, une battante, elle va te dépouiller trouve en un à sa hauteur sinon tu vas te retrouver sans rien. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

\- Euh…ça me gêne, je ne veux pas prendre de partie dans cette histoire.

\- Tu te fiche de moi ? Ron t'a dit qu'il allait la mettre plus bas que terre, j'étais là je te rappelle. Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre de partie mais seulement donné ton avis.

\- Il sourit – Et bien bat toi Hermione, même si c'est Ron, ne te laisse pas faire il le regretta de toute manière. T'es une battante, tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds alors vas-y. Va au département de la justice magique et demande à l'accueil la liste complet des avocat et choisit selon leurs parcours.

\- Ce n'est pas bête ce que tu dis là. – elle soupira – j'avais espéré que ça se passe en douceur mais, mais il en a décidé autrement. Ça va conclure la chose et ça me fait peur au fond de moi

\- C'est normal, tu l'as aimé, il est, enfin a était ton meilleur ami, c'est normal, je compatis. Dit Harry

Hermione remercia Harry d'un sourire, il n'avait pas si tort que ça. Il fallait qu'elle se défende. Elle ne connaissait rien en la justice magique, enfin si un minimum, ce qu'elle avait pu lire mais elle n'avait pas étudié pour.

Hermione quitta le foyer avec un mince sourire, ce soir elle dormirait chez elle tandis que Ron serait chez ces parents. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient pu s'entendre pour se voir le moins possible, c'était difficile pour elle et peut-être Ron elle ne savait pas, elle doutait. Il avait facilement retourné sa veste alors que le matin même il l'avait supplié de revenir sur sa décision. Mais un mois était passé depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait une bonne avocate, et elle travailler dur en ce moment même.

Hermione arriva à son bureau et commença à travailler tranquillement. A sa pause déjeuner elle alla comme prévu faire un détour au département de la justice magique et y prit la liste. Elle s'acheta une salade, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Elle mangea à son bureau tout en feuilletant la liste en question. La liste était énorme, qui aurait cru qu'il y avait autant d'avocat en activité. Bien sûre, il y avait les basique, ceux qui ne s'occuper que de la paperasse, ceux qui était spécialisé dans les jugements de mangemorts et autres, ils étaient liés aux aurores, des avocats simples, d'autres qui ne s'occuper que des détournements magiques ou de sorts interdits et tant d'autres. Des avocats spécialisés dans le divorce et d'autres avocats qui toucher à tout. A côté de leurs noms et leurs spécialisations une à dix barres y était. Cela signifié leurs parcours, s'il était bon et gagner presque toujours avec le plus de barres et les moins efficaces et bien ils n'en avaient bien moins. Des commentaires y étaient aussi, les commentaires du directeur du département. Avec toute cette liste, elle était loin d'avoir trouvé. Déjà elle mit de côté ceux qui étaient spécialisé dans le divorce et mit certains avocats qui toucher à tout avec le plus de barres de côté. Il lui fallait le meilleur.

Une fois rentré chez elle et Ron, elle se replongea dans la liste qu'elle n'avait fait que regarder à la vite fait.

 **Juan Anderson, IIIII Très fiable, réussite**

 _Avocat certifié dans le divorce et dans divers domaine 50% de réussite_

 **Emma Thompson IIIIIIIIII Recommandation**

 _Avocate reconnue pour ces diverses réussite, tout type d'affaire Réussite à 85%_

 **George Cash IIIIIIII Excellent, honnête**

 _Avocat de confiance, met en en confiance. Réussite à 70%_

 **Benjamin Scott IIII Médiocre mais Honnête**

 _Avocat standard pour affaire standard 40% de réussite_

 **Mélanie Canet IIIIIIII Recommandation**

 _Excellente avocate qui satisfait vos besoins 80% de réussite_

 **David Bennet IIIIIIIII Recommandation**

 _Avocat reconnu, spécialisé dans les affaires liées aux mangemorts et aux détournements_

 _80% de réussite._

 **Drago Malfoy IIIIIIIIII Recommandation**

 _Avocat reconnu, spécialisé dans les divorces et diverses affaires, travaille également sur certaines affaires avec les aurors liés aux mangemorts 85% de réussite_

Hermione buta, Malfoy avocat ? Et depuis quand ? Elle en croyait pas ces yeux et pourtant il faisait partis des recommandations, c'était purement incroyable. Harry ne lui avait pas dit qu'il traitait avec les aurors pour les affaires « mangemorts », ou alors il n'en savait rien.

Elle nota sur un bout de parchemin les recommandations, y compris Malfoy même si elle y avait hésité. Quatre recommandations, elle en nota trois. Ron avait été intelligent sur ce point-là, il avait choisi une des meilleures, il voulait gagner ça se comprenait. Il voulait la guerre pourtant tout cela pouvait se régler amicalement. Tant pis. Il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait. Elle ne s'appelait pas Hermione Weas…Granger pour rien, elle avait survécu à une guerre, elle avait subi des tortures, des pertes, elle avait tué et blessé. Ce n'est pas un divorce qui allait l'a freiné.

En y réfléchissant, elle devait choisir entre Malfoy et cette Mélanie Canet, car le troisième était spécialisé dans les affaires liés aux mangemorts, ça ne lui servirait à rien.

Plus elle y pensé, plus tout s'éclaira. Elle voulait mettre à terre celui qu'elle avait tant aimé, celui qui l'avait trompé et humilié. Elle voulait qu'il souffre autant qu'elle, qu'il pleure comme elle avait pleuré. Elle ne connaissait pas cette Mélanie Canet, mais elle était sure d'une chose, Malfoy détesté Ron, et Ron s'était toujours emporté en sa présence ça pourrait être un atout, et elle savait que Malfoy n'hésiterai pas. Mais Mélanie était une femme, elle pourrait peut-être comprendre ces craintes, ces désirs.

Elle se coucha en doute, mais au fond d'elle elle son choix était déjà fait. Harry lui avait dit de se battre et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire, mais ça n'allait surement pas lui plaire à lui, ni à Ginny, à personne d'ailleurs. Mais est-ce que lui accepterait-il ? Tel était la question, et est-ce qu'elle aurait le cran ? Avait-elle envie de se battre à ce point ?

* * *

Chapitre un peu court, j'en suis navré. J'espère que ce début vous plait.

Et encore toute mes excuses pour mes fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de m'amélioré tant que je le peux et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de beta, aucuns ne m'a répondu, je commence à désespéré.


	5. Chapitre Quatre

**Harry Potte** **r** :

Rien ne m'appartiens, personnage, lieu, nada ! Queen Rowling. Seul l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Chapitre Quatre**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva avec une détermination identique à celle qu'elle avait autrefois, à l'époque de la recherche aux horcruxes. Oui elle était déterminée, mais est-ce que ça valait bien le coup ? Après il s'agissait tout de même de son ennemi, ou ancien ennemi ? Après ils n'étaient à Poudlard, ils avaient mûri. Elle était une personne différente de la jeune sorcière de 17 ans, aujourd'hui elle avait un travail stable, des amis solides sur qui compter, elle n'était plus une enfant qui pleure pour une insulte. Elle avait pleuré à cause de Ron, certes, mais il l'avait fait trop souffrir. Elle supposer que Draco Malfoy ait changé aussi, qu'il ne soit plus cet insupportable crétin et qui se croit supérieur aux autres. Il était un avocat reconnu, l'une des recommandations faites par le directeur. Il y avait une raison à ça.

Ce matin, elle alla à son bureau comme tous les matins. Elle y travailla sans relâche jusqu'à la pause déjeuner, mangea tranquillement sa salade en réfléchissant à ces arguments, car oui même s'ils avaient grandi et muri, il ne restait pas moins lui. Elle supposé qu'il lui fallait des arguments de taille pour que Draco Malfoy accepte d'être son avocat. Elle pouvait déjà mettre sa rancune pour Ron de ce côté, si rancune y avait encore.

Alors elle reprit son travail, demanda à son patron de partir une heure plus tôt ce soir pour des raisons personnelles, il accepta sans demander son reste. Il connaissait Hermione depuis le début, il savait qu'elle ne le demandait pas s'il n'avait pas une raison particulière, et aujourd'hui il y en avait certainement une. Hermione était toujours à l'heure, voire en avance, elle était la première à rendre ces dossiers, la première se porter volontaire pour intervenir dans des maisons où on soupçonnait la maltraitance des elfes.

17 heures, Hermione rangea ces affaires et partit d'un pas décidé vers le département de la justice magique, elle avait rendez-vous à 17h30. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait envoyé un hibou à la secrétaire de Malfoy pour prendre rendez-vous. Par chance, elle avait eu un rendez-vous assez rapidement.

Bizarrement elle commençait à stresser, c'était étrange. Assise sur une des chaises dans la salle d'attente. Une salle d'attente pour tous les cabinets, c'était économe. Tous les bureaux se faisait côte à côte, les noms des avocats était inscrit sur une plaque en or, un bureau devant chaque porte s'y trouvait. Une secrétaire pour chaque. L'endroit était vaste et éclairé.

Elle stresser, cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ? D'un seul coup tous ces doutes de jeune adolescente revenait, elle avait peur qu'il se moque d'elle. Elle ria doucement, pourquoi tant d'angoisse alors qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui adultes, les moqueries et les insultes était loin d'eux maintenant, non ?

\- Madame Weasley, maître Malfoy vous attends, veuillez me suivre je vous prie. Dis-la supposé secrétaire de Malfoy

Elle était brune, mince et petite. Habillé d'une longue robe violette droite qui lui arrivé aux chevilles et d'une veste noire. A cause de robe serrer, elle faisait des petits pas, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne portait que des tailleurs à la hauteur de ces genoux. Arrivé au bureau, la secrétaire frappa en l'annonçant

\- Vous pouvez entrer Madame

Harry n'allait vraiment pas approuver sa décision, elle inspira un grand coup et entra, la porte se referma derrière elle.

Il se jugea un instant, il avait changé, tout comme elle. Plus mûre, de la barbe de trois jours. Il haussa les sourcils, un sourire moqueurs aux coins des lèvres

\- Je vous en prie, **asseyez-vous madame Weasley dit-il**

Elle grimaça à l'entente de son nom

\- Je préfère Granger, si ça ne vous dérange pas

Un sourire moqueur

\- Très bien. Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Je me doute bien que vous ne venez pas pour une menace, tu as Potter pour ça. Ni pour des mangemorts encore en fuite.

\- Quelle déduction.

\- Tu serais surprise à quel point je suis impressionnant

\- Tu ne me vouvoies plus **rit-elle nerveusement**

 _Il ne commenta pas, une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes, quatre minutes passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parla._

\- Pourquoi es-tu là Granger ?

\- Un divorce.

\- Vraiment, toi et Weasmoche ça n'a pas marché ? il ne satisfait assez tes besoins ? Familiale comme charnelle ?

\- Disons que ça ne collait plus entre nous depuis déjà quelques mois, puis il m'a trompé et ça a engendré le pire. Insulte dans tout genre que je ne pensais jamais entendre de sa bouche, il a malmené mes sentiments en me faisait croire que c'était juste comme ça, que c'était la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. - **Elle rit** – Le soir même il était encore dans le lit de cette…traîné !

 _Elle avait tout son attention, les mains entrelacés posait sur son menton_

\- Continue

\- J'avais espéré que ça s'arrange parce qu'on est passé par tant de choses, mais je me voilé la face. C'est un salaud. Il a engendré toute cette gue-guerre en me faisant porter le chapiteau. J'ai fait des efforts, de gros efforts que ce soit vestimentaire ou…

Oserait-elle le dire, à son ancien ennemi ? ils n'avaient jamais été intime à ce point-là.

\- Ou quoi Granger ?

 _Là elle était gênée, très gêné._

\- Ou sexuellement, j'ai même acheté de la lingerie coquine

 _Il se mit à rire, de bon cœur. Hermione devena rouge pivoine, ce n'était pas possible il était toujours le même !_

\- Arrête de te moquer Malfoy !

\- Désolé, Granger, désolé. – **il souria grandement** \- C'est tellement…je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu…

\- Que je quoi Malfoy ? Je suis une femme avant d'être une miss-je-sais-tout. Tu serais tout aussi surpris ce que je porte en dessous de ce tailleur

 _Il hoqueta_

\- Passons - **s'exclama-t-il en agitant la main** – Continue

\- J'ai demandé le divorce car je ne voulais pas de tout ça. S'il a le culot de me tromper en me regardant dans les yeux et en me disant que ce n'est rien, c'est son problème. Je mérite mieux que ça ! Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi tous les soirs avec ce sentiment de dégout et de doute. Et il a engagé la meilleure selon Harry, c'est une dur à cuire apparemment. Et je ne veux pas me retrouver sans rien

\- Il a engagé Emma Thompson j'imagine ?

\- Exact.

Ils se toisaient. Au moins ça c'était fait, elle avait tout dit, tout déballer. Plus qu'elle n'aurait cru le faire en arrivant. Elle avait été stresser, si au début elle l'a était maintenant elle était plus que certaine de son choix, plus que déterminé à ce qu'il accepte son dossier.

Malfoy réfléchissait, les yeux légèrement plissés, se frottant le menton de son pouce et de son majeur. Etais-ce un bon dossier, Weasley avait choisi la meilleure dans son domaine, mais il faisait aussi parti des meilleurs, ce à quoi il comprenait pourquoi Granger était là mais d'autres questions se bousculés dans sa tête, pourquoi l'avoir choisi précisément sachant leur passé commun ? Certes ils avaient changé, mais ne dit-on pas « je pardonne mais n'oublie pas ». S'il accepter cela risquerait d'être un divorce qui se souviendrait, il serait celui qui ferait divorcé l'héroïne de guerre, la meilleure amie de l'élu, l'amie des elfes qui se bat pour leurs causes. C'était une bonne option, mais elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pensé, que voulait-elle vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? Il doit y avoir une raison en particulier ? Ton dossier est intéressant. Je te sens blesser et c'est ce qui fait les meilleures affaires,

\- Tu es un des meilleurs Malfoy

\- Mais encore ? Demanda t'il soupçonneux

\- Ron m'a humilié auprès de mes amis et de notre famille. Il veut la guerre et je veux me battre pour ce qui m'est du. – **elle souffla** – et je sais que **TOI** tu n'hésiteras pas, tu as mûri tout comme moi, mais tu restes un serpent, tu es vicieux. Je sais que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, ne te méprend pas je ne te jette pas des fleurs je ne fais qu'énuméré la vérité. Tu n'aimes pas Ron et c'est réciproque, tu sais le mettre hors de lui et tu peux en jouer. Je veux que tu l'humilie comme il m'a humilié, qu'il pleure autant que j'ai pleuré à cause de lui. Tu peux jouer de ces faiblesses comme un enfant jouerais au Quiditch. Tu as de la hargne et c'est ce qu'il me faut.

\- Comment est-ce que tu me connais si bien Granger ?

 _Elle ria_

\- On dit qu'il faut être proche de ces amis mais plus de ces ennemis, car connaître ces ennemis c'est connaître ces réactions, ce qu'il va répliquer. Pour pouvoir détesté une personne il faut suffisamment la connaître, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- En effet, je n'y avais jamais pensé. Ce que tu me dis me fait plaisir Granger

\- Ce n'était en aucune façon pour flatter ton égaux

\- Je sais, mais ça va me motiver à vouloir t'accompagner tout le long de ce procès

\- Vraiment ? **demanda t'elle étonné**

\- Oui, de vous trois Weasley a toujours était le premier à monter sur ces hippogriffes, après Potter, mais depuis la guerre nos relations sont cordiale et toi, tu as du répondant comme personne. – **il frotta ces mains l'une sur l'autre** – Je sens que nous allons nous amusez ! Tu es prête j'espère

\- Euh…je crois !

\- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix Granger ! – **s'exclama t'i** l – On se voit dans vendredi pour le déjeuner que je t'explique la première phase, ça te convient ?

\- Parfait !

\- Très bien – **dit-il en se levant pour l'a raccompagné à la porte** \- je peux te promettre une chose Granger, c'est qu'il n'en sortira pas victorieux !

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, même si ça m'inquiète

 _Il eut un sourire moqueur_

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as choisi, non ?

Ils étaient au pas de la porte, elle était prête à partir

\- En effet. Et bien à vendredi

\- A vendredi **– dit-il en lui serrant la main-**

A ces mots elle sortit du ministère, ce soir elle dormait chez Ginny et Harry, Ron dormirait chez eux. Qu'allait-elle leur dire ? Elle se doutait bien qu'ils allaient être surpris, même elle l'était. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait une connerie, il avait l'air enjoué de son divorce, de l'affronter lui. Quelle tournure tous cela allait prendre.

Pendant qu'Hermione se posait mille et une question, Drago Malfoy jubilé ! Oui il jubilé, enfin une bonne nouvelle en cette journée pluvieuse. Jamais il n'aurait cru _qu' **elle**_ vienne le voir **_lui_**. Surtout au vu de leurs passés. Ce mariage avait été une erreur selon lui, ils étaient jeunes encore, ça avait était surement fait trop précipitamment, ils ne s'étaient pas assez découvert en tant que couple. Et puis Weasley, sérieusement ? Granger n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux que ce roux incapable ! Elle était brillante, et lui n'avait rien dans le ciboulot. Il allait s'amusé à l'humilié, à jouer avec ces nerfs, à le faire sortir de ces gonds. Et puis, Emma Thompson avait gagné leurs derniers procès en commun, c'était à son tour et il ne se laissera pas faire ! il voulait gagner contre Weasley, hors de question qu'il l'emporte !

* * *

J'ai écris ce chapitre cet après-midi, mais j'avoue que je m'étais fait leur entrevu en tête dans mon lit, écouteurs dans les oreilles haha.

Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je voulais attendre de vous le mettre au vu d'une réponse pour la correction, mais du à l'excitation j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez, perso j'ai kiffer Malfoy haha

ALors, selon vous comment va réagir Harry face à cette nouvelle ?

XoXo


	6. Chapitre Cinq

**Harry Potte** **r** :

Rien ne m'appartiens, personnage, lieu, nada ! Queen Rowling. Seul l'histoire m'appartient.

Je suis un peu en retard, j'avais promis de publier la semaine suivante mais je vous avouerais que j'étais en pleins dedans puis après j'ai entamer mon code de la route donc je me suis enfouit dedans, et je me suis aussi renseigné sur les procédure de divorce car j'avoue savoir que les grandes ligne sur les divorces et je voulais que ça soit tout de même un temps soit peu crédible. Mais il est hors de question de délaisser cette merveilles, j'ai ma session de stage en mai donc j'ai le temps et je suis entr fautes donc ça va, je peux réviser tranquillement, c'est Buenos !

Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimez ce chapitre, je l'ai fait un peu plus long que les autres pour me faire pardonné hein !

Bonne lecture

 **Chapitre Cinq**

En ce mercredi soir, Hermione rejoignit ces amis chez eux, bien qu'elle se sente quelques peu mal à l'aise, elle n'aimait pas s'imposer tel une profiteuse. Mais Harry et Ginny lui avait répétait mainte fois que ça ne les déranger en aucune façon, qu'au contraire qu'elle pouvait rester autant qu'elle le désirer, que si ça n'allait pas elle pouvait débarquer à l'improviste. Elle était leurs meilleure amie et son divorce avec Ron n'allait pas changer ce point-là.

C'est soulager et avec le sourire qu'elle retourna chez eux, ce soir Ron était encore chez eux, juste pour l'emmerder surement, c'était obligé ! il lui avait envoyé un hibou le jour même pour lui annoncer qu'il resterait chez eux ce soir car i n'avait pas envie d'aller chez ces parents, quel feignant ! TOUT pour l'emmerder ! et il l'a connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'aimerait pas ça, qu'elle n'aimerait pas s'imposer chez leur meilleur ami et il prenait un malin plaisir à l'emmerder. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Ginny et Harry étaient déjà présent, ils l'a saluèrent le sourire aux lèvres. Ginny lui sauta littéralement dessus.

\- Alors ?! Qui est-ce que tu as choisi ? **S'extasia Ginny**

\- Oh et bien j'ai fait ce qu'Harry ma suggéré **dit-elle lentement en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Harry**

\- Mais encore ? **Ginny souriait pus que si ce n'était possible**

Elle regardait son meilleur ami qui sirotait son cidre, ces yeux brillait d'excitation. Il ne le montrait pas autant que sa copine mais il était avide de savoir. Il lui fit un signe de la tête en lui souriant malicieusement pour l'encourager à cracher le morceau.

\- Très bien, mais je pense que ça ne va pas te plaire Harry **dit-elle nerveusement**

\- Pourquoi donc ? **demanda t'il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils**

\- Car j'ai choisi Malfoy

Harry devint livide, le sourire de Ginny se transforma en expression en O. Harry fronça les sourcils sévèrement, là elle s'attendait au pire

\- Mais t'es devenu complètement barge Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Harry…

\- Ton divorce va être un vrai champ de bataille, vous…vous, vous allez vous détruire plus que maintenant ! **cria t'il en se levant**

Hermione aurait voulu à cet instant précis disparaître à tout jamais, elle se sentais gêner, horriblement gêner mais c'était quand même la meilleure solution

\- Harry calme toi, elle a surement de très bonnes raisons.

Harry inspira profondément

\- De plus c'est toi qui lui a dit de trouvé le meilleur ce qu'elle a surement fait !

Il souffla

\- C'est vrai - **dit-il en se rasseyan** t-

\- De toute façon tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, c'est mon choix ! **s'exclama Hermione**

\- Je t'ai dit de te battre mais je ne pensais pas à lui en particulier

\- Moi non plus, mais c'est un des meilleurs, Ron a été malin sur ce coups-là, il me faut quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas si Ron attaque. Et puis il était une des recommandations donc il ne peut qu'être bon dans son domaine

\- Tout dépend du domaine - **dit malicieusement Ginny avec un sourire en coin** -

\- Ginny ! **s'exclama Hermione**

Harry ria

\- Ben quoi ? ça fait combien de temps que Ron ne t'avait pas touché ?

\- Arrête, pour qu'il accepte ou non j'ai du tout lui raconter !

\- Tout ?

\- Oui ! Y compris mes achats de lingerie coquine, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'avais honte, il s'est foutu de ma gueule !

\- Tu m'étonne ! Je ne comprends pas mon frère, avec ce que tu portais je t'aurais sauté dessus si j'aurais était un mâle.

\- Hmm

\- Je ne t'aurais pas trompé tout court moi – **dit Harry** \- Une femme comme toi ça se garde Herm

\- T'es adorable Harry **lui souria son amie**

\- C'est normal, t'es comme ma sœur. En ce qui concerne Malfoy, et bien je comprends ce que tu cherches avec, tu recherches la victoire et il aime gagner donc, vas-y mais fait attention. Nos rapports ont évolué depuis la guerre mais nous ne sommes pas ami non plus, loin de là. T'es intelligente, tu sais où sont tes limites.

\- Tu peux toujours dépasser tes limites Hermione, Malfoy n'est pas moche tu sais. Et puis ça ne serait que pour te faire du bien.

Harry se mit alors à rire, Ginny avait le don de mettre sa meilleure amie mal à l'aise, et bien qu'agaçant pour Hermione ça le faisait gentiment rire. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de ci et de ça, de tout et de rien, à rire de l'autre et de leurs souvenirs de Poudlard. Une bonne soirée paisible où les histoires d'Hermione et de Ron avait était mise dans une placard.

Le lendemain matin, jeudi. Hermione se rendit à son bureau comme tous les jours, on pourrait croire que ces habitudes pourraient rendre sa vie monotone et qu'elle agirait tel un automate, mais non. Elle adorait son travail, plus que tout au monde. Elle avait commencé sa lutte pour la libération des elfes de maison dès l'école et sa passion pour cette cause n'avait de cesse d'augmenter, elle n'avait jamais abandonné et elle était loin de le faire. Elle défit sa cape de sorcière, posa son sac au sol à côté de sa chaise de bureau et s'asseya. Son courrier était déjà arrivé.

De la pub pour le prochain match de Quiditch des canons de Chudley contre la Bulgarie

Une lettre de Luna l'invitant à boire du citron avec elle samedi à 12h08, pas avant et pas après. Ha Luna, sacré Luna.

Les commentaires de son patron sur sa dernière mission contre le pauvre elfe Doti maltraiter par la famille Flint

Une lettre de son avocat, ou plutôt de sa secrétaire

 **Madame Weasley** **,**

 _Nous vous confirmons votre rendez-vous ave maître Malfoy ce Vendredi à 15h45_

 _Au plaisir de vous revoir,_

 ** _Miss Loana Buisson_** _, secrétaire de maître Malfoy avocat reconnu_

 _Madame Weasley…._

Une lettre de Molly qui lui fit part de sa compassion et de son soutient quoi qu'il arrive entre Ron et elle **_« Tu seras toujours la bienvenue à la maison »_** accompagné de cookie.

Une lettre de Ron

 _Je dors chez mes parents ce soir_

Le magazine du jour de Sorcière Hebdo, la Gazette du Sorcier, WIzard Word

Et enfin une lettre de _son_ avocate :

 **Cher futur ex Madame Weasley**

 _Votre mari m'a contacté afin que vous divorciez et qu'il puisse récupérer ce qu'il lui ai dû,_

 _Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, vous ne passerais pas pour la pauvre petite victime, une femme ça se respecte et assouvit les moindres envies de son mari. Vous l'avez bafoué, humilier et l'avait rendu faible face à vos propos. C'est inacceptable de la part d'une figure tel que vous. Etais-ce si compliqué ?_

 _Afin de redorer son nom et son honneur, nous souhaitons que cette affaire ne s'ébruite pas et que vous ne le fassiez pas passé pour un homme lâche et malhonnête, ce qu'il n'est pas. C'est ce que vous êtes !_

 _Je revendique donc que tous vos bien communs soit au nom de Ronald Bilius Weasley. Si j'en crois Mr Weasley, il vous restera donc un canapé et un frigo. Cela suffira largement pour que vous redémarreriez votre vie. Vous pourrez toujours loger chez votre ami commun._

 _Avec toute mes salutations_

 **Emme Thompson** , _avocate reconnue_.

\- Non mais je rêve ! **s'écria Hermione**. Pour qui se prend t-elle, pour qui se prend t-il ? Il croit sincèrement qu'il va tout me prendre et me laisser à la rue tel un rat !

La journée risquait d'être longue. Ron avait osé, Ron avait eu le culot, Ron l'avait fait passé pour la méchante, pour la saloppe. Il voulait tout lui prendre et la laisser à la rue, c'était une blague ? elle l'espérée. Mais au vu de la lettre, c'était la pure vérité. Il était devenu complètement fou. Elle qui aurait voulu divorcé à l'amiable et bien c'était raté ! Hermione n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait pu agir ainsi. Ron était rancunier ça il n'y avait pas de doutes mais de là à agir jusque-là ? Quand même ? il lui en voulait elle le savait mais c'était lui qui avait joué au con, pas elle. Oui elle travailler beaucoup trop, elle le savait. Mais dès qu'il lui demandait de relâcher un peu pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux, elle accepter et son patron lui était clément. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés là mais comme Ginny ne cessait de lui dire **_« Vous n'étiez surement pas fait pour finir ensemble »_** cette histoire était un tourbillon de folie. Ron était rancunier alors il voulait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, et elle serait prête à riposter. Après tout, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait choisi Malfoy comme avocat n'est-ce pas ? Elle voulait riposter mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Tout était indécis dans son cœur, Hermione était une gentille fille qui n'aimait pas la méchanceté, faire du mal gratuitement n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Même si il l'avait fait souffrir, le faire aussi en retour n'était pas dans ces gênes pourtant…d'un côté elle voulait se venger et d'un autre non. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensembles, il était son meilleur ami avant tout, puis son amour et maintenant il devenait son ennemi numéro un alors que Malfoy devenait son allié. C'était une situation étrange.

Quand elle repensa à la lettre de son avocate, elle rageait. Mais quand elle repensa à leurs passés, elle restait nostalgique. Que pouvait-elle faire appart riposter ? Elle n'avait pas été à Gryffondor pour rien, elle n'allait quand même pas se faire marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire. Elle savait que ni lui ni elle ne s'en sortirais indemne de cette bataille.

Son patron entra dans son bureau sans frapper.

\- Hermione, il faut que vous alliez sur le terrain. **Elle releva la tête**. Comme vous le savez nous avons mis la famille Flint sous surveillance sur la maltraitance de Doti, l'elfe a envoyé un signe de détresse et ceux qui ont était chargé de les surveillé sont encore sous l'emprise de la potion d'invisibilité et donc je veux que vous y alliez et régler moi cette affaire s'il vous plait.

\- Très bien, quel choix je leurs laisse ?

\- Je vous laisse le plaisir de choisir !

Il sortit laissant Hermione dans sa réflexion, elle prit sa cape de sorcière, baguette en main elle sortit de son bureau.

Le département se trouvait au niveau 4, elle prit l'ascenseur puis sortit et se rendit au manoir des Flint. Ils avaient été partisans de Voldemort durant les deux guerres mais les preuves n'avait pas été assez solides contre eux, tout le monde les soupçonnait. Harry lui avait dit qu'il y avait un dossier sur eux aux bureaux des aurores, ils épiaient leurs moins fait et gestes suspects. Leurs fils, Marcus Flint, ancien Serpentard et Mangemort s'en sortait plutôt bien dans la vie. Il voulait se racheter selon Harry, mais lui-même n'était pas convaincu, il était devenu médicomage. Étrange, selon le trio d'or.

Le portail s'ouvrit naturellement, elle frappa à la grande porte d'entrer. Ce fut l'elfe Doti qui l'ouvrit, couvert de bleu, vêtu d'un vieux drap noir. Une coupure au visage, aux bras, aux jambes. Elle avait horreur de la maltraitance, surtout sur des êtres dépourvus de défense.

Elle n'attendit pas l'autorisation des maîtres des lieux ou même de l'elfe, elle entra et se dirigea directement au salon, elle connaissait suffisamment les lieux pour y être venues à plusieurs reprises.

\- Madame Hermione ne devrait pas entrer sans que mon maître l'y ait autorisé

\- Ne t'en fais pas Doti, il n'aura rien à dire, je suis en mission officielle

\- Mais maître est un gentil maître, madame Hermione **se pressa Doti**

Il était assis sur son fauteuil en velours, le sourire mesquin gravé sur le visage. Son sourire disparut aussi vite lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione.

\- Madame Weasley, une visite de courtoisie ?

\- N'essayait pas de jouer avec moi. Je sais de source sure que très récemment vous avez porté la main et usé de sort non officiel sur Doti ici présent.

\- Même si c'est vrai, vous n'avez aucunes preuves.

\- Bien au contraire ! **S'exclama Hermione**. Des témoins et les marques sur le corps de Doti. Le bureau des aurores sera très heureux de vous compter parmi leurs prisonniers d'Azkaban pour violence sur domestique officiel, la nouvelle loi n'autorise aucune violence que ce soit verbale et physique sur tout elfes de maison

\- BALIVERNE ! Je n'ai rien fait, dis-lui Doti ! **cria t'il**

\- Votre colère ne fait que me confirmer mes dires.

\- Maître…maître est gentil, c'est un gentil maître **bégaya Doti**

\- Oh ferme là ! Je n'irai pas à Azkaban et ce n'est pas une sang-de-bourbe qui m'y mettra !

\- Le ministre sera ravi de savoir que vous utilisez encore ce genre de propos

\- Non…que me proposez-vous ? **souffla t'il**

\- Doti sera changer de propriétaire, mais vous lui verserez une compensation de 500 galions pendant trois mois, c'est le moins que vous puissiez faire. Vous n'aurez droit à aucun elfe de maison durant ce lapse de temps. Vous serez surveillez de très après cela.

Richard Flint était un homme colérique, il avait eu beaucoup d'ennuie depuis que les nouvelles lois étaient passées. Il essayait de se maitriser à cet instant même, cette sang-de-bourbe était la meilleure amie de l'élu, il ne pouvait rien faire et il le savait. Il savait ce qu'il risquait, de la prison, à vie.

\- Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous retire pas votre baguette pour la remettre au bureau des aurores pour sortilège violent sur elfe de maison sans défense

Il inspira assez fort

\- Vous parlez comme une encyclopédie qu'on ne veut pas ouvrir

Hermione eut un sourire, sans chaleur, froid.

\- Nous nous retrouverons Lundi au département.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?!

\- Vous verrez avec Monsieur Aulas pour la compensation faite à Doti et pour votre prochain elfe dans trois mois. Il s'agira de votre dernier elfe ! Venez Doti.

Elle tourna les talons, tenant la main de Doti qui lui était reconnaissant mais en colère car il aimait son maître, Doti le connaissait depuis la naissance du jeune Flint. Hermione et Doti se rendirent au ministère, au département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magique. Dans ce département se trouvait une grande pièce où se trouvait les elfes qui libéré de leurs maître pour maltraitance. Ils étaient nourris, soigné et nettoyer par d'autres elfes travaillant au département. Ils prenaient soins d'eux jusqu'à ce que d'autres sorciers les engagent dans leurs maisons. Ils ne partaient pas sans une promesse de paiement comme un employé, Hermione s'en assuré. A chaque sortie, Hermione ou son collègue Jonas Limas se chargeait du suivit de trois mois si toute les règles étaient respectées. Une pièce pour l'elfe, un salaire, 1 galion par jour, des pauses pour déjeuner. C'était énorme dans l'amélioration des conditions des elfes. Ils avaient travaillé très dur pour ça.

 **O**

Le soir même elle rentra chez elle exténué. Elle avait passé la journée à travailler sur le sujet Doti, sa réhabilitation au sein de nouveaux maîtres. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle soit en bonne santé. Elle se doucha seule, mangea seule, s'endormit seule. Depuis quelques temps être seule dans cette maison la pesait, elle avait du mal à regarder son canapé, son lit, sa cuisine, la salle de bain sans qu'un souvenir ne vienne perturber ces pensées et la mette mal à l'aise. Le matin, elle restait plantée devant sa penderie ouverte, les yeux rivés sur un point fixe.

C'était devenue difficile pour elle de resté dans cette maison.

Le lendemain, sa journée fut lente et elle travailla sans conviction, elle n'avait que de la paperasse à faire de toute façon. En ce vendredi, elle était blasée, mais surtout fatigué. De plus elle devait se rendre à son rendez-vous dans l'après-midi. Elle avait tenu informer son patron le soir même lorsqu'elle avait vu Malfoy, elle lui avait envoyé un hibou. Il s'était montré doux et compréhensif, ayant lui-même vécu un divorce.

Elle regarda sa montre : **12H45**

 **12H58**

 **13H02**

 **13H10**

 **13H13**

 **13H19**

 **13H22**

 **13H29**

Que le temps fût long, sa paperasse l'ennuyait ce n'était que des formalités banal et inutiles que personne ne relisait de toute manière mais elles étaient obligatoires. Elle aurait tout donné pour faire autre chose. Il y a quelques années, Harry serait arrivé avec l'idée d'enfreindre le règlement pour sauver x personne ou simplement pour défier Ombrage et elle l'aurait suivi sans aucune hésitation, sans pensé aux conséquences. Elle aimait son travaille mais il manquait de peps parfois, il manquait un peu d'actions lorsqu'elle n'allait pas en mission de sauvetage. Celle d'hier avait était simple, ce Flint ne s'était même pas défendu et l'avait laissé emporter son elfe sans rien dire et il n'avait même pas protester contre la somme de dédommagement. Quel ennuyeux personnage.

Avait-elle le blues aujourd'hui pour penser que son métier, qu'elle adorait par-dessus le marché, était mou.

Elle se souvenait que trop bien de sa première aventure en première année, dans les toilettes des filles à Poudlard. Ce troll des montagnes lui avait fournis deux meilleurs amis hors paires. Et s'en ai suivis multiples aventures depuis, elle avait soutenu Harry comme jamais elle n'avait soutenu une personne. Elle se disputait avec Ron plus que de coutume, toute ces disputes caché un amour naissant et sincère jusqu'à maintenant.

Ron…elle inspira profondément, il fallait qu'elle l'oubli, réellement. Pourtant elle avait le cœur lourd. Elle savait qu'en divorçant avec lui ça allait casser quelque chose entre eux, c'était comme si toute leur histoire n'avait jamais existé, mais si. Elle se souvenait que trop bien de leurs premier baiser, de leurs premières fois, de leurs premiers appartements, de la joie de tous en les voyant ensemble, de sa demande en mariage, de sa joie à ce moment-là, de leurs mariage, si beau et si parfait, si magique. De leurs premiers Monsieur et Madame Ronald Weasley, de leur lune de miel, de leurs regards si pétillant, de la première fois qu'il l'a appelé « ma femme », de leurs premières maisons, de ces mois et de ces années pleines de bonheur en tant que mari et femme, de leurs complicités si malice et increvable. Increvable ? Non, il avait tout gâché. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus rien entre eux appart une haine et un malheur bien prononcé. Elle l'avait aimé sincèrement et profondément. Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois il était l'homme de sa vie et aujourd'hui il était son rival pour leurs bien communs. Plus elle y pensé, plus elle se sentait s'enfoncer au fond d'un tunnel sans issu. Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé leur divorce, c'était tout naturel et sans remords qu'elle l'avait fait, puis elle s'était senti mal pour Ron car s'était-elle qui brisait tous les engagements et tous leurs projets. Puis ils avaient déserté chacun le lit de l'autre, ils s'étaient réfugié chez d'autres et aujourd'hui elle avait reçu cette lettre la mettant littéralement à la porte, tel une SDF. Elle était en colère et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait fait appel à Malfoy, car elle savait et lui aussi savait. Elle savait qu'elle allait le perdre à jamais, son amour et son meilleur ami. Mais c'est aujourd'hui même, en ressassant son passé avec lui, ces années Poudlard, amoureuse qu'elle se rendait enfin compte, réellement, qu'elle allait perde à tout jamais son meilleur ami, l'amour de sa vie. Car malgré tout, lorsqu'elle pensé à lui ou qu'ont parlé de lui, elle avait le cœur lourd, car elle souffrait. Elle n'avait jamais grandi sans lui à ces côtés, elle allait était mise à nu.

\- Vous êtes encore ici Hermione ? Ne devriez-vous pas aller à votre rendez-vous avec votre avocat ?

Elle releva lentement la tête, les yeux brillant de larmes.

\- Je vois **dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule**

\- Je…

\- Ça ne sera pas facile, et ça sera douloureux mais si il vous prends le désir de parler à quelqu'un hors de votre entourage, je serais là.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur Aulas, ça me **touche dit-elle les yeux larmoyant**

\- Allez filez, votre avocat ne vas pas vous attendre et séchez-moi ces larmes, vous êtes plus jolie sans.

Elle se leva précitament et partit en quatrième vitesse. Elle regarda sa montre, elle lui indiquait **15H35**. Elle avait à peine dix minutes pour prendre l'ascenseur, monter au niveau six et se rendre au bureau de Malfoy. Elle bénissait son patron de l'avoir sorti de sa léthargie, s'il n'avait pas été là, elle aurait raté son rendez-vous et elle détester être en retard. Monsieur Arthur Aulas était un monsieur d'une cinquantaine d'année, très gentil qui ne ferait de mal à personne, pas même à un Botruc.

Une fois arrivé à destination, essoufflée, la pendule indiquait 50. Aïe ! La secrétaire, sous son aire pincée, ouvrit la porte du cabinet m'annonçant d'un ton sec. Elle ne devait pas aimé le retard non plus.

\- Tu es en retard, c'est une première pour une miss-je-sais-tout

\- Tu es en retard, c'est une première pour une miss-je-sais-tout

\- Excuse-moi, j'étais…

\- Oui ?

\- Dans mes pensées

Il ne répondit rien à ça, un divorce c'est dur et il le savait.

\- J'en ai profité pour sortir les dossiers et sortir ce qu'il me fallait. En premier lieu, j'aimerais voir votre maison, pour pouvoir bien défendre ce qu'il t'appartient.

Le regard dans le vide, elle acquiesça

\- Après avoir évalué tout ça, je dois savoir si c'est toi ou Weasmoche qui loge chez vous, vos amis, qui soutiens qui, ta situation financière et familiale. Tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils

\- T'es de la brigade d'aurore maintenant ?

\- Non, si je dois te défendre je ne dois pas être pris au dépourvu par l'opposant.

\- Hmm

\- Ha et il faudrait savoir si le frère Weasley serait prêt à témoigner pour toi, Potter est de quel côté aussi ?

Elle ne répondit rien, elle ne l'entendait même pas

\- OH ! Granger t'es avec moi ?

\- Je pense que je vais lui céder la maison, elle me rappelle beaucoup trop de souvenirs

\- Hein ? Mais t'es dingue ! Je n'ai pas accepté ton dossier pour que tu abandonnes tout pour un simple coup de blues ! On va aller chez vous tout de suite !

Elle haussa des sourcils

\- Tu es absente, tu as le regard vide. Je sais que c'est difficile mais ressaisit toi

\- Oui tu as raison, c'est la lettre de son avocate qui m'a bousillé ma journée

\- Montre

Elle lui tendit la lettre en question, au fil de la lecture il eut un sourire typique Malfoyien. Ces yeux brillaient d'une lueur de défit. Il posa la lettre et eut un grand sourire, ce qui dévoila ces dents blanches. Hermione fronça les sourcils

\- La guerre est déclarée, Granger, prépare tes armes ! **s'exclama Malfoy avec un sourire narquois**

* * *

Oui Hermione a le blues, mais perso je l'aurais aussi après une longue relations, surtout quand on crois que c'est le BON!

J'espère que la partie où elle va chercher l'elfe ne vous aura pas ennuyé, l'elfe aura une importance :p

Je pense publier tout les vendredis ou les samedis :)

Je ne voulais pas trop mettre en avant la colère d'Harry, oui il n'aime pas son choix mais elle est comme sa soeur et l'a soutiens quoi qu'il arrive

Ce chapitre parle beaucoup de Ron, c'est vrai mais c'est dure de tourner une page comme cela, surtout dans des conditions comme cela. Pauvre Herm

Dite-moi ce que vous en avez pensez,

XoXo

XoXo


	7. Chapitre Six

**Harry Potte** **r** :

Rien ne m'appartiens, personnage, lieu, nada ! Queen Rowling. Seul l'histoire m'appartient.

Je suis un peu en retard, j'avais promis de publier la semaine suivante mais j'ai était embauché et il fallait que je fasse ma formation avant tout.

Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimez ce chapitre

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre Six**

Leurs maisons était petite mais chaleureuse, c'est ce qu'Hermione s'était toujours dite. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait rien de chaleureuse, elle n'était qu'une petite maison parmi tant d'autres. Elle lui rappelait bien des souvenirs, heureux comme malheureux, mais surtout beaucoup de bonheur pour enfin finir sur ces longs mois de souffrance où elle avait essayé.

A présent, elle partageait cette maison comme on partageait la garde d'un enfant, chacun son tour. Moins ils se voyaient, mieux ils se portaient.

\- C'est mignon, beau jardin ! **commenta Malfoy**

\- Merci, j'y tiens

Malfoy haussa des sourcils, oui elle tenait à son jardin, cet endroit où elle pouvait s'évader, cet endroit qu'elle s'était tué à créer de ces mains, cet endroit qui l'a rattaché à son père qui aimait tant les jardins, lui qui lui avait donné goût au jardinage, au potager. Mais son père ne pourrait jamais découvrir la merveille qu'était son jardin car, lui, ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour eu une fille, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour donné goût au jardin à une enfant.

Malfoy tenait un calpin et une plume à encre entre ces mains, il nota tous les biens de la maison, et le plus important, ce à quoi Hermione tenait.

\- Le jardin, c'est Weasley qui l'a fait ? Ou tous les deux eux ? **demanda t'il**

\- Uniquement moi, Ron n'a jamais été très…il n'a pas la main verte.

\- Toi si, en l'occurrence.

\- Mon père m'a tout appris **dit-elle doucement**

\- Il doit être fier de toi

\- Non

\- Comment ça ?

\- Passons, ça ne fait pas partit des choses qui concerne le divorce !

Il ne répondit rien, sa vie personnelle hormis ce qui concerné son divorce ne l'intéresser pas et ne le regardait pas. il gribouilla sur son calpin quelques notes pour son usage. Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Au premier abords, une petite entré où se trouvait un porte manteau sur leurs droites, sur la gauche des escaliers qui menait à l'étage. Le salon, simple mais chaleureux. Un canapé, un écran posé sur un meuble. Drago fut obnubilé par ça, Blaise lui en avait parlé mais il ne se souvenait plus comment ça s'appelait, il savait juste que c'était pour voir des fume ? Des photos animé et parlante. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une invention moldu. Typique.

\- Comment ça s'appelle ça au fait ?

\- Une télévision **souria t'elle**

\- Ha oui, pour les fume animé

\- Les Films, Malfoy, les films.

\- Hmm, c'est moldu donc à toi.

Elle souriait, ça l'amusait de voir Malfoy essayer de connaître une invention moldu, c'était même drôle. Des cadres photos, un ou deux cadres artistiques qu'Hermione avait acheté dans un magasin moldu, une table basse, des meubles. Malfoy nota tout. Ia cuisine était ouverte, un genre américain qu'Hermione aimait beaucoup. Assez d'espaces pour être à deux et pouvoir faire ces préparations sans se marcher dessus. Un four, un frigidaire, un microonde, des robots que Malfoy trouvait bizarre. Typiquement moldu. A chaque fois qu'il ne connaissait pas, il fit remarquer les bizarreries des moldu. Hermione ne releva pas, c'était du pure Malfoy et ils n'étaient pas là pour lancer un débat sur les moldu et les sorciers.

\- Les moldus perdes vraiment du temps, ils aiment vraiment s'emmerder dans la vie

\- Pas du tout, tu n'y connais rien voilà tout. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais t'amuser – **Il haussa les sourcils** \- dans des circonstances exceptionnelle bien entendu.

Il souria, jamais il ne toucherait à un de ces engin-là ! Blaise avait acquérit une télévision et il adorait ça. La première fois que son meilleur ami lui avait montré il avait été choqué, il lui avait fait un serment, un sang pur avec un objet moldu, impossible ! Pourtant c'était bel et bien réel et sa fiancée aussi adorait ça, il c'était retrouvé à court d'argument. Le couple adorait mais restait de fier sang pur, ces deux meilleurs amis étaient tarés, voilà ce qu'il s'était dit en retournant chez lui.

Le garage se trouvait derrière une porte de la cuisine, un ramassis de connerie s'y trouvait, moldu comme sorcier.

\- C'est la pièce à Ron, je n'ai jamais osé mette le pied dedans tellement c'est le bordel. Il ressemble à Arthur, son père. Sauf qu'à la différence de son père, lui ne collectionne pas que des objets moldu, mais aussi des objets sorciers, des objets ensorcelés, de vieux journaux, de vieux balais. Il a une collection infinie de Quiditch aussi, ça je n'en veux pas. Tout ceux qu'est dans cette pièce il peut le garder.

\- C'est noté. Tu ne veux pas même récupéré ce qu'est moldu ?

\- Oula non, je n'ai nul besoin d'un réveil qui n'ai plus en état de marche ou de fourchettes trouvait dans la mer, non merci

Malfoy ria suivit de près d'Hermione. Ron gardait vraiment tout. Déjà chez ces parents il gardait pas mal de choses, Harry avait du mal à trouver de la place lorsqu'il venait pour les vacances scolaires alors dès qu'il avait eu leurs maison, Hermione avait mis les points sur les i. Elle lui avait céder le garage, c'était sa pièce il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Les toilettes se trouvait sous l'escalier, ils montèrent à l'étage. En haut se trouvait quatre pièces, la salle de bain et toilette, leurs chambres, une chambre d'amis et la chambre qui devait accueillir leurs futurs enfants. Ils allèrent tout d'abords sur la gauche, la salle de bain était carrelé de haut en bas, d'un gris noir, la chambre d'amis, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, un lit, une commode et deux tables de nuit. Ils allèrent ensuite dans leurs chambres. Un grand lit, l'armoire renfoncé faisait tout le long du mur, les portes coulissantes avaient du mal à glisser. Une commode sur l'autre côté du lit, deux tables de nuit, deux portes vêtements et des étagères face au lit où se trouvait des livres qu'Hermione chérissait. La chambre du futur enfant n'avait était que peinte en chocolat clair et blanc, un lit de bébé était disposait au fond de la pièce avec des affaires de bébés ainsi que des jouet ainsi qu'une commode.

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione avait soudain du mal à respirer. Elle avait surement omis de parler de ce sujet à son avocat, étais-ce nécessaire ? Se tournant vers elle il fronça les sourcils

\- Vous aviez l'intention d'avoir un enfant ?

\- Je l'ai perdu **dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres**

\- Désolé. C'est peut-être une des raisons de votre séparation, non ?

\- Pas de mon côté en tout cas – **elle souffla fortement** – les médicomages m'ont annoncé que je ne pourrais peut-être surement pas retomber enceinte

\- Oh…désolé Granger. Tu…tu penses que ça a pu causer votre séparation ?

\- Je t'avouerais qu'après avoir perdu le bébé, je n'ai pas voulu qu'il me touche pendant un mois.

\- Je vois…

\- Je vois ? Il n'y donc que les femmes qui me comprennes ? Perdre un enfant n'ai pas chose facile, il me manquait quelques chose, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir tué, d'avoir tué Rose. Je me sentais au fond du gouffre, le simple fait qu'il me prenne dans ces bras me gêner. Puis j'ai pensé à Ron, je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça alors j'ai pris sur moi et tout est redevenu…normal. Mais au fond de nous on gardait cette marque ancrée, cet enfant qu'on a perdu et qu'on n'aura jamais

\- T'excite pas Granger ! Je peux comprendre, je suis ton avocat pas ton pote !

\- Qui as dit que tu l'étais déjà ? Aux dernières nouvelles je t'ai pris comme avocats parce que t'es une vipère et que tu fonce tête baisser, pas pour devenir mon pote ! Si je voulais un pote comme tu le dis j'aurais fait appel à SOS Amitié !

\- SOS Amitié ?

\- C'est moldu, cherche pas !

\- Bref passons, j'imagine que tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans tu veux t'en débarrasser ?

\- Non, je verrais avec Ron mais je pensais les donner à Harry et Ginny…je pense qu'il sera du même avis que moi.

\- Espérons-le, nous verrons ça avec son avocate.

Il regarda à sa montre à gousset, il était 19 heures. Ils sortirent en fermant tout, Hermione en avait profitait pour prendre quelques affaires, ce soir Ron dormirait chez eux. Lorsqu'il l'a vit prendre ces affaires, il fut tout d'abord surpris puis curieux.

\- On dort ici à tour de rôle, c'est chiant et épuisant mais pour le moment c'est la meilleure solution.

\- Hmm, tu devrais te prendre un appartement ou rester ici. C'est lui qui est en tords, c'est lui qui devrait suivre tes directives.

Elle inspira puis expira, certes, elle avait toujours donnée des ordres à ces deux meilleurs amis, en particuliers à Ron mais en pleins divorces ça pourrait paraître faux. Elle était fatiguée de ce manège, un coup elle dormait ici, un autre chez Harry et Ginny. Elle avait l'impression d'être sans domicile fixe et de faire refuge sur refuge tel une SDF. Ron ne rentré pas avant 21 heures, elle avait largement le temps de prendre ces affaires partirent tout deux avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle se demandait s'il savait que son avocat était Malfoy, non c'était impossible sinon il serait venu lui dire sa façon de penser, ça elle en était sûre à 100%.

Ils sortirent de la maison et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus abandonné pour transplaner.

\- Et bien bon Week-end Granger, on se voit vendredi prochain, tâche de ne pas faire de bêtises **rit-il**

\- SI tu savais à quel point ma vie est monotone depuis ces derniers mois **dit-elle lasse**

\- Et bien va t'amuser, ce n'est pas parce que tu divorces que tu ne peux pas t'amuser. Libère toi Granger, sort !

Elle souria puis il transplana, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, changer d'air, s'amuser. Ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien et elle connaissait le remède parfait : Ginny !

Hermione arriva chez ces amis tranquillement, il n'y avait encore personne. Elle avait fait un saut au supermarché avant, elle y déposa ces courses et se hâta à préparer le repas du soir. Il faisait tellement pour elle, elle leurs était redevable et voulait leurs faire plaisir. Le vendredi, l'un comme l'autre avait une journée chargés. Ginny était à l'entraînement et révisé leurs stratégies depuis tôt le matin, Harry devait rendre tous ces rapports et revoir ceux de son apprenti. Il était en proie au poste de directeur, un jour, il devait se montrer à la hauteur. Etre à jour dans les rapports à rendre a ministre et être un as sur le terrain. Le terrain, il s'y connaissait il n'y avait pas de doute, la paperasse n'avait jamais était son fort mais il le faisait car d'une manière ou d'une autre il aimait quand même ça. Passait son temps derrière un bureau à les rédiger était un peu comme une corvée, il avait l'impression de retourner à Poudlard. A l'époque, c'était Hermione qui l'aidait mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait rien faire pour abréger ces souffrances. Il aimait ce qu'il rédiger, mais c'était long et le temps semblait s'arrêter. Il détester rester sur place, il avait l'impression d'être un poisson dans un bocal. Sans issu à tourner en rond.

20 heures

Harry arriva chez lui lasse et épuisé. Il salua gentiment son amie. Elle gardait le sourire malgré sa situation avec son mari, malgré les hauts et les bas, elle restait souriante pour les autres même si elle souffrait. L'odeur du poulet et des pommes de terre sauté lui vint au narines, son estomac en grogna. Ginny était déjà attablé, un verre de vin blanc à la main.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée mon chéri ? **demanda Ginny**

\- Epuisante et chiante, mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant que je te vois, **lui répondit t'il en l'embrassant.**

\- Quel charmeur ! **s'exclama Hermione en souriant**

\- Sois pas jalouse Herm, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y avait Malfoy si tu avais des pulsions à assouvir

\- Oh non je m'en passerais ! **s'exclama Hermione**

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il n'est pas à ton goût ? Beaucoup tuerais pour être avec lui

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Y'a de l'espoir alors !

\- Non !

Harry ria

\- De plus ces gonzesses veulent surement être avec lui pour sa fortune…et aussi pour sa belle gueule, je suppose.

\- Donc il est à ton goût, c'est intéressant **dit malicieusement Ginny**

\- Bref, c'est prêt.

Hermione installa le plat sur la table, le poulet était coupé et les pommes de terre sautée trempés dans la sauces. Tout ça donna envie à tous. Harry et Ginny la remercia pour ce fabuleux repas, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas obligée de faire de tels choses pour les remercier, mais ça lui faisait plaisir.

Durant la soirée, Ginny n'avait cessé de mettre ces pulsions et Malfoy sur le tapis ici et là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtu cette jolie rousse. Harry avait même approuvé, pas spécialement avec Malfoy mais il approuver le fait qu'elle devait s'amuser et ne pas s'enfermer dans ce divorce. D'ailleurs, lorsque le sujet fut sur le tapis Hermione proposa justement une sortie entre filles, une petite soirée sympathique. Ginny s'était montrer exciter, elle avait tout de suite voulu qu'elles aillent danser. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hermione, mais elle voulait se vider la tête et avait accepter.

Le samedi matin, à son réveil, Hermione fut prise d'assaut par Ginny. Elle avait déjà tout planifier pour leur petite viré entre filles, elle y avait convié Luna et Parvati. Ginny avait prévu une journée de folie et sacrée bonne soirée comme elle aimait le dire. A 16 heures, elles partiraient rejoindre les filles sur le chemin de traverse, au chaudron de baveur. Alors elle alla se préparer. Elles passèrent la matinée à parlé de tout et de rien, mangèrent tranquillement en compagnie d'Harry. Ils parlèrent de son divorce et leurs projets à eux.

15H30 les filles se préparèrent pour rejoindre les filles.

Une fois prête, Hermione et Ginny transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse et elles entrèrent dans le chaudron de baveur. Les choses n'avaient pas changé depuis sa première année, c'était amusant.

Parvati et Luna était déjà attablés, Parvati était vêtu d'un jean slim noir avec un pull rose, Luna, elle, portait une robe jaune à coccinelle rouge avec des converse rose. Ginny portait un simple jean avec des bottes, un débardeur violet avec un long gilet en laine noir et blanc qui lui arrivait à la hauteur des genoux. Quand à Hermione, elle portait aussi un simple pantalon noir avec un chemisier blanc.

Elles se saluèrent, parlèrent de tout et de rien.

\- Et ton divorce, ça se passe comment ? Demanda Parvati

\- Compliqué

\- T'as pris qui comme avocat ?

\- Malfoy

\- Vraiment ? Malfoy ?! Attend une minute, on parle bien du même là. Le sexy et détestable Malfoy qui t'as pourri tes années scolaires avec Harry et Ron, celui qui vous insultez ?

\- On dit que c'est un bon avocat **dit Luna** , il fera des merveilles

\- C'est lui-même Parvati **dit Hermione**

\- C'est excellent ! **s'extasia Parvati**

\- Pardon ? **S'interposa Ginny**

\- Ben oui, un beau gosse comme avocat je veux divorcer rien que pour passer du temps avec.

\- Tu n'es même pas mariée **s'exaspéra Ginny**

\- Et bien je vais en trouver un là, le premier qui entre dans le pub sera mon futur mari !

Elles tournèrent tous la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée, deux minutes passèrent sans que personne ne rentre puis elle s'ouvrit sur Pansy Parkinson. Non, peut-être pas. Blaise Zabini

\- Aux dernières nouvelles il est célibataire mais un peu volage **fit Ginny**

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? **demanda Hermione**

\- Une de mes coéquipières se l'est faite, mais elle voulait d'autres soirs mais il lui a dit que jamais il ne rencontrera ces amis ou sa famille car il ne recherche pas quelque chose de stable.

\- Tu es sure ? Car il est devenu canon **s'enquit Parvati**

Derrière Zabini se trouvait Malfoy et Nott. Parvati se mit à glousser de plus belles. Ginny avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, Luna souriait simplement et Hermione rigolait simplement.

\- Dis Herm, tu peux aller demander à Malfoy lequel est célibataire et serait éventuellement intéresser par moi ?

\- - Tu crois qui se l'a tape à tour de rôle, **fit Ginny**

\- Ginny, tu n'es pas croyable ! Et non je n'irai pas voir Malfoy pour lui demander, vas-y toi-même !

\- Oh allez Hermione, soit pas si coincé, dis-toi que c'est pour moi, ton amie.

\- J'ai d'autres amis **souria Hermione**

\- Aïe ! Touché…s'il te plait sinon je vais lui dire qu'il te tape dans l'œil

\- C'est de l'enfantillage !

\- Je jure que je vais le faire ! **souria t-elle malicieusement** , si tu n'y vas pas, je vais lui dire.

Luna et Ginny rigolèrent, c'était un peu le jeu du cap ou pas cap. Et ce n'était que le début de leurs journées. Elle allait vraiment passer la journée avec elles, avec Parvati l'extraverti, Ginny la perverse et Luna la rêveuse. A l'avenir il fallait qu'elle choisisse mieux ces amies.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose comme sorte de dilemme, mais sa fierté était tel qu'elle ne voulait pas que Parvati aille lui dire de tel chose. Certes il n'était pas moche à regarder, mais de là à dire qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil, ça jamais. Et merci pour l'ambiance durant leurs rendez-vous pour son divorce, merci mais non merci. Elle passait son tour avec plaisir. Elle savait par expérience que lorsque Parvati avait quelque chose en tête elle persister, et si elle disait qu'elle allait faire quelque chose, elle le faisait. Amie ou pas. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il pensé d'elle et s'ils étaient célibataire. Bien, la honte. Ils allaient croire qu'elle s'intéresser à eux, super ! et elle n'avait pas besoin des réflexions à la con de Malfoy !

* * *

Voilà le chaitre six

Je suis désolé de poster, deux: trois semaines d'intervalles, c'est que j'étais en formation pour un poste de travail.

J'écrivais un peu le soir, dès que je pouvais, mais je vous avouerais que je rentrais je prenais ma douche et je sautais dans mon lit.

Bon, alors elle va aller le voir et lui demander ou au contraire laisser parvati aller lui parler.

Oui Parvati est un peu encore une enfant, mais j'adore ça.

Concernant Hermione, oui c'est cruel mais ceux qui ont regarder les frères scott se doute que ce n'est pas à 100% HAHA ou pas seul mes doigts dicterons ça (enfn mon imagination)

Dite-moi ce que vous en avez pensez :)

et si il y a des fautes, faite le moi savoir.

XoXo


	8. Chapitre Sept

_Rien ne m'appartiens; les personnages, les lieux, le monde._

 _Désolé pour l'absence, j'ai eu des soucis de santé._

 _En espérant qu cela va vous plaire._

 _Je vais essayer, vu que j'ai un peut de temps de libre, de vous publier des chapitres régulièrement._

 ** _Je n'ai malheureusement toujours pas de beta pour me corriger, j'en suis navré d'avance. :s_**

 **Chapitre Sept**

Aller voir Malfoy non mais quel idée stupide, et puis quoi encore ! Non, non et non ! Ce n'était pas pensable ! Déjà qu'elle allait le voir souvent avec son divorce elle ne voulait pas ajouter ça en plus, merci mais non merci. Elle passait son tour ! Mais d'un côté elle ne voulait pas supporter tous ces piques, ces railleries et son air supérieur. Parvati pouvait être très convaincante quand elle le voulait, et si elle voulait faire croire à Malfoy qu'elle l'avait choisit en tant qu'avocat seulement parce qu'il lui plaisait, elle y arriverait !

Hermione regarda ces amies à tour de rôle et grogna. Elle se dirigea vers le groupe de Malfoy le pas traînant. Elle soufflait d'agacement, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Arrivé à leurs hauteurs, tous se tournèrent vers elle. Elle avait l'impression de les interrompre dans une conversation privé et, elle le savait, c'était le cas. Malfoy l'a regarda amusé.

\- Dis-moi Granger, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?

\- AhAH ! Rêve et en couleur. Sourit-elle. Il se trouve que j'ai très mal choisi mes amis et qu'elles me font du chantage, en particulier une. Elle a un don de persuasion que je ne voudrais douter de ces capacités. Alors, ce n'est pas que ça me fasse pas plaisir de te voir ou même tes amis mais je dois te demander une chose, pour elle je précise.

\- Je suis tout ouï

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais ceci…es-tu célibataire Zabini, tu as tapé dans l'œil de Parvati - **dit-elle faux sourire exaspéré -**

\- Oh moi qui croyait que j'avais une chance avec toi Grangie ! **s'exclama Malfoy**

\- Oh la ferme, je t'en prie.

\- C'est qu'elle est bien gauler

\- Ça répond pas à sa question… **elle roula des yeux**

\- Dis-lui que je suis à sa disposition **dit-il malicieusement**

\- Super ! et bien sur ce bonne journée **enchérit-elle ironiquement**

Et sans un regard elle s'en alla. Génial, c'était gênant. Et Malfoy ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler ce moment. Serte, du point de vue des filles c'était drôle même de celui de Malfoy mais pas du sien. Elle avait assez à faire pour que sa vie privée avec ces amis interfère avec son divorce. Lorsque Parvati su ce que Zabini avait dit à Hermione, elle lui fit signe de loin de la suivre, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Ginny rigolait tel une gourgandine. Bon d'accord, Parvati et Zabini était partit faire quelques affaires dans les toilettes, charmant. Jamais elle ne pourrais, ce n'état pas propre, c'tait public tout de même.

\- Un peu d'aventure n'a jamais fait de mal à personne Hermione **s'exclama Ginny**

\- Tu m'en diras tant…

N'étais-ce pas censé être une journée entre filles et non à « lui je le veux et je l'aurais » ça Parvati adorait ce jeu. C'était d'ailleurs son préféré depuis qu'elle avait quitté son pouffsoufle. Elle se libérait de plus en plus depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec, depuis plus de six mois. Ce type était trop sérieux et ne clamait que leurs routines, il n'accepter pas les imprévus er Hermione comprenait qu'elle étouffe. Aujourd'hui elle se libérait mais elle n'aurait pas cru qu'elle se libérerait en public.

Une fois Parvati revenu, les filles finissait leurs boissons et sortirent pendant que Blaise était acclamait comme un héros. Le reste de la journée fut entourés de boutiques, de potins, d'essayage, de parfums, de coiffeur, de bijoux, de maquillage, d'animaux fantastique, de crêpes, de livres.

Hermione avait oublié a quel point ces journées filles lui faisait du bien, c'était un vrai soulagement. Elle avait bien fait de l'écouter. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Parvati avait bien fait ce qu'elle avait fait, coucher avec Zabini dans les toilettes, non mais où allait le monde. Zabini qui plus est. Zabini…cela ne voulait rien dire, les préjugés, les maisons et les rangs social étaient maintenant bien loin depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle n'avait jamais osé demander à Malfoy comment avait il fait pour obtenir ce poste, elle espéré que ce soit de son seul exploit et non par le biais des relations de son père. Elle savait qu'il pouvait être tenace quand il le voulait. Elle l'avait vu à Poudlard. Après elle savait qu'il était persuasif, une force de caractère bien placé, il savait joué sur les sentiments pour dévoiler ce don il désirer. Elle avait vraiment bien choisi son avocat…elle aurait tellement souhaiter que son divorce se passe mieux que ça, un arrangement cordial. Mais non, Ron était bien trop têtu.

Les filles allèrent manger dans un restaurant italien où le patron connaissait très bien Ginny et la famille Weasley. Le patron Rupert James était dans la même classe que Arthur à l'époque de Pouldard. Ils étaient très amis et avait vu grandir toute la fratrie. Ginny lui signa un autographe pour son neveu.

\- Bon, et maintenant soins du visage et massage – **s'exclamait Ginny** \- Tu en as bien besoin Hermione.

Elle lui souria, Ginny l'a connaissait vraiment par cœur. Appart Harry et Ron il n'y avait qu'elle pour connaître les moindres détails de sa personnalité, de ces envies et de ces besoins…Ron… elle soupira, encore une fois elle se surprenait à souhaiter que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais Ginny lui disait souvent de ne ma remuer le couteau dans plaie, et elle avait totalement raison cette jolie rousse. Elle bénissait tous les dieux qui puisse exister pour lui avoir donné ces deux meilleurs amis exceptionnels. Jamais sans Harry et Ginny elle n'aurait pu surmonter tout ceci et tout ce qui allait arriver.

Elles entrèrent dans un bâtiment assez vieux et y découvrit un endroit refait à neuf. Tout était blanc et jaune crème. Un peu de marron clair par ci et par là. L'ambiance était conviviale et paisible. L'hôtesse qui les accueillirent était toute menu et souriante. Elle leurs donna des serviettes. Une fois dévêtu et entourer de leurs serviettes, les filles furent emmenées dans une grande pièce où six tables pour massages y était installés. Les masseuses demandèrent a chacune ce qu'elle voulait en premier.

Parvati choisissait le massage corporel en premier ainsi que Ginny, Luna et Hermione le visage. Et inversait une fois le premier fait.

Hermione n'avait jamais laissé personne, hormis Ron, l'a massé. Et d'un coup tout ces problèmes partirent en fumé, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Elle respirer comme jamais, elle était heureuse, épanouit. Elle planait, comme si elle avait fumé de la weed. Bien entendu elle n'avait jamais touché à ces trucs là mais elle en avait entendu les effets.

Elles ressortirent tous le sourire aux lèvres et c'est ici qu'elle se séparèrent. Parvati et Luna partirent chacune de leurs côtés pendant que Ginny et Hermione marchait en silence. Hermione se mis à chanter un ai doux et paisible. Son amie lui souriait et lui serra fort la main.

\- Je suis heureuse que cette journée t'est changer les idées, ça a l'air d'avoir fait du bien

\- C'est grâce à toi, Gin. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez

\- Tu retrouveras le bonheur, d'ici là je te souhaite de réussir ton divorce

Elle embrassa son amie et s'en alla laissant son amie méditer avant de la rejoindre. Dès demain elle allait se trouver un appartement, trop de durs souvenirs y était. Elle ne voulait plus vivre dans cette maisonnette avec le souvenir de Ron et qu'un jour il y eut un avenir pour eux. Elle continué de chantonner de bien être et entre dans le pub qui lui faisait face. Elle voulait boire un verre pour fêter sa prise de décision, rien qu'un petit verre avant de retourner chez ces amis. Elle commanda un verre de tequila. Une fois servie, elle le regarda longuement. Perdue dans ces pensées, elle se demandait où en serait-elle dans six mois, neuf mois ou même un an. Serait-elle heureuse et épanouie ? ou au contraire se serait-elle acharnée dans son travail pour oublier toute cette douleur.

Hermione ne voulait pas que dans un an elle se retrouve dans ce même pub à ressasser le passer et à se dire « et si », elle voulait bouger, faire de sa vie un rêve et une aventure. Et non pas une mère de famille ou un bourreau de travail. Elle se voyait heureuse en privé et au travail. Elle n'accepterait pas qu'elle ne soit personne, hors de question.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête **? demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien maintenant**

\- Ma prise de décision **répondit-elle en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.**

\- Et laquelle ?

\- Ici tu n'es pas mon avocat Malfoy, je n'ai donc pas besoin de te le dire.

\- Et bien je te le demanderais quand on se verra **sourit-il malicieusement**

 _Elle ria_

\- Je n'ai pas signé pour que tu épiais ma vie jusqu'à mes désirs

\- Tu as des désirs Granger ? **dit-il en haussant les sourcils**

\- Oui et rien que tu ne puisses assouvir.

\- Ne me tente pas

 _Elle ria à nouveau_

\- Que tu es drôle Malfoy. – **elle inspira profondément** – Demain, je me trouve un appartement et je déménage le plus vite possible. J'emmène avec moi tout ce qui est à moi, en ce qui concerne ce qu'il nous appartient à nous deux on verra avec vous.

\- Très bonne idée, si tu veux je peux faire une lettre comme quoi c'est urgent

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Disons que j'aime quand mes clients soit satisfait, ça donne une meilleure fin

\- Tu aimes les bonne fin, Malfoy ?

\- Pour mes clients, pas pour pour les autres. – son air malicieux prit le dessus, il s'approcha d'elle – ton Weasley ira pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère à la fin du divorce.

 _Hermione fu surpris de ce changement de ton_

\- Tu es un vrai serpent ! **s'exclama t'elle**

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as choisis i je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Tout à fait.

 _Les yeux de Drago étaient pétillant de malice, Hermione souria timidement. Dans quoi s'était-elle engagée !_

\- Alors portons un toast à la victoire de ton divorce, au fait que j'aime ruiner l'autre partie et à notre combat. Et surtout à ta nouvelle vie Granger, ce qui ne te ferais pas de mal, j'en convient.

Elle eut un rire étouffé, ce qu'il pouvait être désespérant. Ils sourirent et trinquèrent et burent cul sec leurs verre. Ils continuèrent de parler dix minutes puis Hermione retourna chez Harry et Ginny.

Trois semaines étaient passés depuis cette fameuse journée entre filles, depuis Hermione et les filles se programmer très fréquemment des soirées filles. Des soirées beautés, pour parler des garçons, de la vie sexuelle de Parvati, de la vie de tous les jours ou tout simplement pour critiquer, tels des filles.

Hermione avait trouvé un appartement du côté du Londres moldu, dans un coin pas très fréquenter, à dix minutes du chaudron de baveur. Malgré son refus pour la lettre de Malfoy, ce dernier l'avait envoyé. Elle avait pu récupérer ces affaires personnelles. Ron n'avait pas était très enchantés, il l'avait empêcher de partir. Fort heureusement, Harry avait été là pour l'a laissé partir. Il lui avait dit que déjà il avait foutu en l'air une belle histoire, il était inutile que cela tourne au drame. Ron était possessif. Pour lui, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, Hermione était à elle et à personne d'autres. Il était très à cran. Malfoy lui mettait la pression pour des aveux publics et pour l'intégralités des parts de la maison. Hermione en était outré aux premiers abords, mais Harry lui avait conseillé d'accepter. Il lui avait dit « faut voir gros pour avoir un minimum » et en tant qu'auror il en savait quelque chose.

D'ailleurs, le pauvre Harry devait partir en mission durant un long mois. Des mangemorts encore en activités terrorisé un village au nord de l'Angleterre. Il devait les attraper avant qu'il ne passe la frontière. S'il l'a passait, non seulement son séjour se prolongerais mais en plus de ça il devait passait un accord avec les Ecossais. Et depuis la guerre, ils n'étaient pas très commodes. Il revendiquait certain droit qui mettait le ministre hors de lui.

Harry voulait demander Ginny en mariage pour les fêtes de noël et il espéré être rentrer à temps. Si tous ce passait bien, il rentrerais pour le 20 ou 22 décembre. Il espéré, oui il espéré encore et encore. Si les rapports étaient véridiques, aux dernières nouvelles les mangemorts se trouvait à Manchester. Il avait déjà acheté la bague et l'avait confié à Hermione qui lui avait dit qu'il avait très bon gout.

Le travail d'Hermione n'allait que bien, Harry était venu manger avec elle le midi sachant que demain il partait en mission. Il avait prévu une soirée bien romantique pour sa belle rousse.

\- Tu ne veux pas lui demander ce soir ?

\- J'y ai pensé, mais je sais que la période de noël est sa préférée alors je veux faire ça…comment dire, je veux qu'elle s'en souvienne comme…MAGIQUE ! et féérique !

Hermione ria

\- Que tu lui demande à noël, au milieu des champs, sur un terrain de quiditch ou sur un champ de batailles, elle trouvera ce moment magique et féérique. Qu'importe la manière, elle t'aime et tu l'aimes et c'est ce qui compte. Crois-moi.

\- Merci mione – il lui souria – j'avais oublié que pour Ron…

\- Non, non - **elle le coupa** – peut-importe. Ça va je t'assure. Tu sais, aujourd'hui je remarque que sa demande n'était vraiment pas romantique, mais je l'aimais et il m'aimait c'était le principal. Après il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé et c'est tout. – **elle lui prit la main** – mais toi et Ginny ça va durer pour toujours, parce que vous êtes encore des enfants lorsque vous êtes deux, vous vous chamailler pour un yaourt, vous rigoler et vous vous dévorez des yeux. Vous êtes solides.

\- Que ferais-je sans toi

\- Rien **ironisa t'elle**

Le soir venu, Hermione était enfin chez elle. Lorsqu'elle repensa à sa discussion avec Harry, elle était heureuse qu'il saute enfin le pas. Il avait toujours dit qu'il ne voulait pas se précipiter, surtout pas avec Ginny vu ce qui s'était passé durant la guerre. Elle était heureuse pour eux et elle avait était sincère. Ce couple était sincère, il pouvait traverser les siècles, les tempêtes et les guerres qu'ils resteraient attachés l'un à l'autre.

L'appartement était bien pour elle. A l'entrée tout était ouvert, en entrant c'était ouvert, sur sa droite la cuisine tout équipé façon moldu, elle aimais faire la cuisine façon moldu, et sa gauche la salle avec un canapé, une bibliothèque et une télé. En continuant tout droit elle avait un couloir, un creux dans le mur à sa gauche où se trouvait ces chaussures, ces capes de sorcières et ces manteaux. Elle continua encore, face à elle un miroir, à sa droite une salle de bain et à sa gauche sa chambre. Un grand lit, des tables de chevets, une coiffeuse à gauche, à droite des placards coulissant lui faisait office d'armoire. Une plante était posé sur le tabouret dans le coin de la pièce.

Hermione posa ces clefs sur le petit meubles à côté de la porte d'entrer, déposa ces chaussures et son manteau et s'installa à table. Elle commença à lire son courrier. Une lettre de ces parents qui vivait toujours en Australie, de la pubs, la gazette du sorcier, Le times et une autre lettre avec le cachet des Malfoy.

 _Étrange_ _, d'habitude c'est celui de son cabinet_ **se dit-elle**

Elle ouvrit la lettre

 ** _Cher Granger,_**

 ** _J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que ton « mari » ne t'as menacé ou juste polluer ton espace !_**

\- Quelle audace !

 ** _J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et je n'ai pu t'accorder un moment comme on en avait convenu. Je me suis renseignée sur la vie privé de Weasley, et je pense qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Certain point me semble suspect. J'ai toujours avec moi la lettre de son avocate que tu m'avais fait paraître._**

 ** _Je n'ai malheureusement pas de temps libre pour te voir, mais je suis un Malfoy et j'ai toujours la solution, bien évidement._**

 ** _Demain midi, je t'invite manger avec moi a ta pause déjeuner si ça te convient._**

 ** _Comme ça nous pourrons parler tranquillement._**

 ** _Envoie-moi ta réponse à mon adresse qui e trouve au dos de la lettre._**

 ** _Bonne soirée,_**

 ** _D.M_**

Ça c'était étrange, mais pourquoi pas. Après tout ce n'était que son avocat…

* * *

Oui, ce chapitre est court, j'en suis désolé.

Mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu.


End file.
